Holiday Specials!
by TheRealDigiGal
Summary: A story, or more like a collection of stories, where I will be posting holiday fanfictions. Contains the members of Team Crafted. (Rating may change. Not sure.)
1. Welcome!

**Hello my awesome Digets (new name for you guys. Like?). I'm here with my very first holiday special for minecraft. Basically, I will be putting up all holiday stories in this book. Right now, it's for Christmas. I will also be taking suggestions for holidqy stories so leave a review of your idea.**

**As usual, it will be about Team Crafted. So for now, I'm gonna end this. Until the first special. Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	2. Christmas Special

_It's Christmas time in Minecraftia. Family gets together, everyone is singing carols, trees and houses being decorated and lit up with beautiful lights, everyone is happy. That is, all except one._

* * *

"What are we doing this for again?," Jason asks one of his friends, Jerome. The fluffy bacca had gotten the space-loving craftian to follow him outside and over to one of their friends' house. They haven't seen him since the first snow of the year.

"I think you know why," Jerome responds. "I'm worried about Mitch. He usually comes to my house every day, and if he can't then he at least calls me. Mitch hasn't done anything with me, or anyone else, since it first snowed. We are checking on him to make sure that he is okay." Jason nods and Jerome knocks on the door.

The door opens less than a second later. Mitch was standing there with an excited face, but it falls to a dissapionted one after he sees who it is. "Oh. Hey guys," he says before turning around and sitting down on his couch. "You can come in if you want." Jason and Jerome walk inside after hearing that.

"What's wrong biggums? Is everything okay?," Jerome asks. Mitch doesn't respond. He only looks in the other direction. Jason and Jerome look at eachother. Jerome then looks back at Mitch. "If there is anything wrong, you can tell us."

"It's nothing," Mitch says. Jason sighs and stands.

"We should probably head back home. It'll be to cold to stay out there for very long without the proper clothing if we don't." Jerome then sighs and follows Jason to the door. Before he leaves though, he turns back to Mitch.

"Whatever is wrong, if you need to talk about it, I'll be here biggims," he says. Mitch then hears the sound of a closing door, and continues to what he was doing. Looking at the latest pictures of his family. Taken seven years ago.

"Are you really ever coming home?"

* * *

The next day, Mitch could be seen sitting under one of the snow-capped trees at the park. He tried not to cry watching the children play with their little Santa hats, the parents and their friends talking and laughing, because while they were happy and together, he was all alone. And all while this he was thinking, 'Why can't I be one of them?'

His watch beeps, signifying that it was time for him to go home. Mitch picks himself up and starts walking home. Along the way, he comes across all of his friends talking and making jokes. Ty, who was talking with Ian and Seto, turns to Mitch as he walks by.

"Hey Mitch! Where have you been?," he asks. Mitch stops and bites his lip.

"Nowhere," he responds, still close to crying.

"Come and join us. Adam is telling me a story," Husky says. Adam's phone then goes off a second later, and he reads his text.

"Sorry guys. I've actually got to go. My cousin just landed, so the rest of my family will be here soon. Bye," Adam says, already jogging away. Mitch then turns around, about to head home.

"I'm gonna go too guys," he says.

"What? But you just got here," Ty says.

"Why don't you stay?," Seto asks.

"I'm waiting to see if my family will ever come home!," Mitch shouts. He then runs away, leaving his friends in shock. Jerome then runs after him.

* * *

Mitch faintly hears a knock on the door through his sobbing. He then hears Jerome. "Mitch. Can I come in?"

"S-s-sure," Mitch stutters. He hears the door open and close, and then Jerome sits next to him on the couch. "W-what do you w-want?"

"Why didn't you tell us? How long have you been waiting?," Jerome asks, concern all you can hear from his voice.

"I haven't seen any of them in almost seven years," Mitch says. "Almost seven Christmas's ago, I woke up and the last thing I heard was 'We will be back on day Mitch! I promise you that!'. Then when I went downstairs, my whole house was a wreck, and my family was gone." Mitch was about to start crying again.

"I'm so sorry Mitch," Jerome says.

* * *

Jerome goes home when Mitch falls asleep. Jerome carried him to his room and then left. In the middle of the night, Mitch wakes up when he hears something falling. Quietly, Mitch stands and goes to check it out.

Before he went downstairs, Mitch took a look at the time. 12:17. Christmas morning. Mitch sighs and continues on.

When he gets downstairs, he hears someone talking. He turns on the lights and sees Jerome standing there. "Jerome. What are you doing in my house? You woke me up."

"You always did love your sleep," a woman says, walking into the room Mitch gasps when he sees her.

"Mom!," he shouts. She holds her arms out and he runs into them. For a minute, they just stood there hugging. Mitch was on the verge of crying again, but this time of happiness. "Where have you been?"

"We were kidnapped. A few years later we broke out, and all this time we've been searching for you," she says. Mitch looks up.

"We?," he asks. Then something from behind pulls him into a nearly bone crushing hug. Only one person he knows is like that. "Dad. Can't breathe." He is then released and Mitch catches his breath. "Now I can greet you properly." This time, Mitch hugs his dad.

"There is one more thing Mitch," Jerome says.

"Of course there is. You brought back my family," Mitch responds. He then runs up to Jerome and hugs him. "Thanks Fluffy."

"One; thank you. And two; that's not what I mean," he says. Mitch turns back to his parents.

"Mitch. We've been looking for you for years. We thought you had died, so we tried to start a new family," his mother says. Mitch looks at her expectantly, then puts the pieces together.

"Are you saying..." he says, trailing off. He then finally sees the small basket sitting on the counter. His mother waves him over, and he follows her over. They look inside and he gasps.

"Say hello to Rosa Hughes. Your little sister," she says. It the basket was a three month old baby. Rosa. He reaches forward to stroke his sister's cheeck, but she grabs his hand and and giggles. He starts tearing up. Not only was his family home, but he has a sister.

"She's beautiful," Mitch says. His mom picks her up and hands her to him. "Hi Rosa. I'm Mitch. Your big brother."

* * *

When the Christmas morning party begun with everyone and their families, Mitch was excited to have everyone meet his parents and baby sister. They could only stay for a bit, but Mitch doesn't care.

His family is home and well. He isn't alone. His friends were loyal, and he coud finally have a good Christmas.

**Finally done. That took me almost a week. TimeWarrior knows it too! Don't you! Yeah! I'm talking to you! (Gets a slap in the face)**

**Okay I'm back. See how insane making this special has made me? Just finished it today, Monday. But when I put this up it will be tomorrow, Tuesday. But then everyone will think of it as finished yesterday and put up today, but it was really finished today and will be put up tomorrow... (Recieves another slap)**

**Wow. I just confused myself.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this special. The very first one I'm putting up too! If there are any mistakes, sorry. As I said before, its hard to type on this tiny screen, and it doesn't have autocorrect. Its funny actually. I never realised how nice it was until I lost it.**

**Well I don't really have anything else to say except...**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**

**(ps: I almost wrote therealsigigal by accident. Kinda funny actually)**


	3. New Year Special Announcement

**Hello all my awesome Digets! Soon, I will be posting a New Years Special. Literally finished it a minute ago.**

**Stay tuned for it!**

**Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	4. New Years

**SSundee**

In a room sits a man with his sunglasses in his hand. His strange eyes stare down at them, that is, as much as they could with the different directions they were going. His name is Ian.

Ian sighs and looks up at the moon that was almost at it's peak. He tries something that he had been trying all night, and gets his vision normal for a second before they return to there derpy look. He looks up at the moon again and narrows his eyes.

"This year, I will see like everyone else, and I will stop the beast in me from hurting my friends."

* * *

**HuskyMudkipz**

A Mudkip swims in his pool behind his house. After a while, the said pokemon sits on one of the floating lounges in it. This Mudkip's name is Quentin.

Quentin sighs when he remembers all the jokes his friends played on him this year. Calling him a fish when he wasn't. He looks up at the moon, almost at it's highest point, and right there and then he makes a vow.

"This year, I will prove that I am not a fish, once and for all."

* * *

**Setosorcerer**

Wearing a purple hood, a sorcerer sits in bed with tears on his face. He was looking at all the fun times he used to have with his friends, before they ditched him. He had his old friends call him Seto.

Seto makes an image of the moon appear between his hands. It's light made him a bit happier. Silently, he imagines his new frinds he would make. He looks it the future and sees himself with five humans, a bacca, and a... Mudkip? He smiles as he thinks of how life will be.

"This year, I will make friends that stick with me forever."

* * *

**BajanCanadian**

A dogtag wearing teen swings his iron sword around, slicing the appendages off of the training dummies laid out. After 'killing' fifty of them, he walks outside for some fresh air, panting. This boy is called Mitch.

Mitch thinks back to earlier that month when he went from being the champion of the hunger games to being the tenth best. Ever since then, he has been training harder and longer, trying to get back to the top. Looking up at the moon, which was high in the night sky, he made himself a promise.

"This year, I will return to the top, as my title of Humger Games Champion."

* * *

**JeromeASF**

A furry being jumps from tree to tree in the forest. His sharp eyes looking at the forest floor trying to find a trace of something. His diamond ax shines brightly from the full moon's light. This was a bacca named Jerome.

Jerome sits on one of the treetops, holding his ax 'Betty' in his hands. He sees his reflection in the beautiful weapon's head. He, the last he knows of his kind, has a mission.

"This year, I will find more of my kind. No matter how long it takes me."

* * *

**MinecraftUniverse**

A spacesuit wearing boy looks in the mirror through his helmet. His pet bat landing on his shoulder and his pig rubbing it's head against his hand. The boy lifts his hand up and takes of his helmet, looking at his reflection. This boy has the name of Jason.

Jason looks at his reflection, sighing. His dusk-shaded eyes, full of unusual colors like reds and oranges and purples and blues nobody has ever seen before, are full of determination. Jason looks through the window in the mirrror out the window to where the moon can be seen.

"This year, I will show my friends the real me, without my helmet.

* * *

**DeadloxMC**

A headset wearing teen lands on a cliff looking down at the city. The cold air no problem for his cold blooded system, he sits on the cliff and gives a huffed breath. Hus name is Ty.

Ty's red eyes dart up above him where the moon is seen. It's light shining off of his black scaled dragon like wings. He sighs when he thinks of all the trouble he goes through hiding them. Looking right at the moon he makes a decision.

"This year, I will show my friends my secret life and will stop running from the discovery of myself."

* * *

**Skydoesminecraft**

Slicing through a squid is a golden sword, it's wielder smirking as yet another enemy has been vanquished. He leans against a tree and holds his amulet, seeing the moon through it. This man is named Adam.

Adam looks up at the moon through his sunglasses and smiles. Another enemy down, and that much closer to freeing the world of the menaces. His wish is one he had been planning for a while.

"This year, I will free the world from the squids."

* * *

**All of Team Crafted**

These eight beings all look at the full moon as it crosses it's peak. Fireworks shoot in the air, making the sky light up with colors. The eight smile and say one thing together.

"This year will be better. Here I come new year. I'm ready for ya."

**OMG! I love this one. It literally came to me today. I just had to do it. Yes, I did include some Enderlox. If you read what I have of The Wings Of Wonder and/or We Are The Last (totally not advertising) you know I love dragons. I had to include it. And sorry for saying... gold (gags). It wasn't from Adam's pov, so I couldn't call it butter.**

**Anyways all my awesome Digets, thank you for reading the New Year's holiday special. Hey. You see that review section. You should send me one. And hey. You see that follow/favorite button. You should click it. Come on. Click it.**

**(Sane me returns)**

**Sorry about that. Went a little loopy there. But seriously. It makes me so happy to see someone has left a mark of their presence on my story/special book. If you want to, don't be afriad to review/follow/favorite!**

**Anyways Digets. That's everything I have to say. Until next time I update/ upload a story, Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**

**P.S.: Happy New Year!**


End file.
